The Dark Side of Saber
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: After a demon put a chip in Saber's head, Saber's dark half escapes and no one but Shadow and Goku know about his dark side right now. Will Saber's dark side be stopped? Or will Earth fall before his dark side? Find out in The Dark Side of Saber.
1. Prologue

**The Dark Side of Saber**

_Author's note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Saber. Shadow, Ken, Sam, Tomas, Kage, Kaji, The Wolf, Stan, The Bull, Dragge, Ben, Resurrected Killer, Cindy, Trina, Resurrected Tanya, The Snake, Dark Saber, Dr. Siege, Android#1, Android#2, Android#3, Kim, The Demon, Kate, Cona, Dark Timber, Tim, Santiago, The Ghost, Amos, The Dragon, The Slammer, The Master, The Swords master._

**Prologue**

Months after the death of The Slayer, three androids were blasting at West City.

"Ha! Pathetic humans!" said Android One.

"Yes, how pathetic." said Android Two.

"What's that?" asked Android Three.

"Dragon Tornado Slash!" yelled Saber as two dragons left his sword and created a tornado between them.

"Not him again. I thought we finished him the last time we fought that shrimp." said Android Three.

"You'll never finish me off that easily!" yelled Saber as the dragons got closer to the androids.

The dragons hit Android One. Then the boy android absorbed the attack.

"How many time do we have to tell you? We can absorb energy attacks." said Three

"We fought you twenty times and you still never learned about our new tactics?" said Two

"Oh….I learned. It's you that never did." said Saber as the other Z warriors blasted the androids from behind.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE GET US? WE NEVER GET HIT! HOW THE……" said One as he was blasted again and this time he was sent flying into a cliff wall and was badly damaged.

"Let's get out of here!" said One as he staggered along trying to fly, "It's a good thing Dr. Siege is better than

Dr. Gero you guys. Siege will fix me better than Gero ever could."

After the androids left, Goku and the others looked for the people left alive while Saber and his gang counted the people who died.

"Man….look at what they did you guys." said Saber as his gang was walking through the destroyed half of the city.

"Ya. It's all sad. Why would they do this?" asked The Wolf.

"Who knows why they did it. Even though the androids gave us a hint to who made them." said Kage.

"Oh ya! They said that a guy called Dr. Siege could fix them! By the way, whose Dr. Gero?" said Ben who sharpened his assassination tools.

"Dr. Gero was a scientist who created androids. He was even turned into one himself. The thing is….he was destroyed by his own androids." said Goku as he landed by Saber and Shadow.

"Any survivors on your half?" asked Shadow as he tallied how many people were dead on his half.

"Ya there was, but they're pretty scared." said Goku, "How many people are dead on this side?"

"There are twenty people dead on this side." said Shadow as he helped Saber find more survivors.

"After you guys get done, head to Master Roshi's island so that we can figure out a way to destroy this new threat." said Goku as he flew off towards Master Roshi's house.

In the Northern Mountains, the evil Dr. Siege was fixing and upgrading his androids.

"Ah….That ought to do it." said Dr. Siege as he finished fixing One and then upgrading the three androids.

"Thanks Doc. What kind of upgrades do we got? I want to know so I can announce the new name." said One as he looked at Siege.

"Well….One you have mega blasters, Two you have rocket punch, and Three you have mega lasers. Now I must get back to my latest project. Kim, would you please get my computer chip and the portal." said Dr. Siege as One, Two, and Three flew to the West.

"O.K. here's your stuff Siege. I made sure I brought everything you would need." said Kim.

"Good. The portal just needed this microchip to work and the computer chip needs to….be…..there, its tightened just right. Now I can summon demons with the portal, and control minds with this computer chip. Are you ready Kim?" said Dr. Siege as he prepared the portal.

"Yes I am Siege" said Kim as she made copies of the computer chip.

"Then stand back." said Dr. Siege as the portal created a rip that led to a would of demons.

A few minutes later, a demon came through the portal and looked around.

"What do you want with me?" asked the demon in an angry tone that scared Kim.

"I want you to kill all of the Z warriors and kill Saber's gang. I also want to know your name." said Dr. Siege.

"I am to be called The Demon, and I don't know who the hell this Saber is nor do I know the members of his gang so until I find out your screwed you shit-head." said The Demon as Dr. Siege gave him a list of Saber's gang members and then a list of the Z warriors.

"Here you go. By the way, call me a shit-head again, you will regret it." said Dr. Siege as he gave The Demon a

chip, "Now, put this in a human's mind then tell me so I can control the person. If you can, put it in Saber's mind."

"Why his? What's so special about him." asked The Demon.

"He's a new breed of creature. He's a Demon Saiyan. I want him so I can clone him." said Siege as he walked away.

Back in West City, The Demon looked at the rubble. He was then greeted by a blast from Saber.

"Who the hell are you!" said Saber as he prepared himself to battle.

"I am The Demon, and I have come here for you." The Demon said as he got the chip ready to be implanted.

"Well, here I am. Come and get me. Spear Blast!" Saber said as The Demon came at him.

"HA! Thanks to you, my task is soooo much easier than I thought." said The Demon as he implanted the chip in Saber's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" yelled Saber as he rubbed his head and then charged at The Demon.

"NOW SIEGE! The chip is implanted!" The Demon said into a cell phone.

Saber then stopped and then he smiled as The Demon asked if Saber was going to hit him.

"HA HA HA! Why would I kill you! Your weak! I don't even want to waste my time!" said Saber in an evil tone.

"Well well well, looks as if the chip works." said The Demon as he went for Master Roshi's place.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Saber as he fought the evil half of him, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! YOU WON'T WIN! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"NO you aren't." said Dark Saber as he left the good Saber's body, "I am stronger than you, and I'll prove it after I separate from you!"

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE MY BODY!" said Saber as he tried to fight Dark Saber, even though he knew it was himself, "I won't let you leave my body!"

"Well too damn bad!" said Dark Saber as he flew towards the place were Dr. Siege was at.

_Well, if I find this Dr. Siege The Demon was talking about, I might be able to ask if I can help him. _thought Dark Saber, _On the other hand, I could find The Slayer's old friend Santiago and help him out. He might just want to get revenge on the good guys._

Minutes later, Shadow arrived at West City looking for Saber.

"Saber! We got to go to Master Roshi's place to make a plan! Saber!" yelled Shadow as he looked for Saber.

When Shadow found Saber, Saber was badly injured.

"What the hell happened to you!" asked Shadow as he helped Saber up.

"We got a big problem Shadow. Dr. Siege sent a guy called The Demon to kill us and to create dark versions of us and to do something else with computer chips." said Saber as he got up, "I should know, I now got a dark version running around thanks to a dumb chip in my head that set him free."

"We better be careful then" said Shadow as he flew off.

_Ya whatever Shadow. No one can beat my evil half. Goku was the only one that saw me when to turned evil a month earlier. He told me he would keep it secret ,but now its out and it is dangerous. _thought Saber as he tried to concentrate on Goku's energy. _ I wonder what will happen when my evil half uses his attacks._

"There it is" said The Demon, "they better be ready for me. Death Blast Strike!"

_Author's Note: Here's the prologue of my new story. Please Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 1 Death of Shadow and Android 2

**Chapter One: The Death of Shadow and Android Two**

As Saber slept, a loud noise awakened him.

"Who's there!" he yelled.

"One guess." said Android One.

"What! How did you find me!" yelled Saber as he drew his swords.

"Dr. Siege knows everything about you and your friends." said Android Two calmly.

"Yeah right! I bet he doesn't know about this...DRAGON SWORD WHIPLASH!" yelled Saber as he swung his sword wildly at Android One.

"and he upgraded us" said Android Two as he grabed Saber's swords.

"What!" yelled Saber as he was hit by Android Three.

"You heard him you pathetic waste of blood." said Android Three.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURTS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Saber as he held his side.

Meanwhile in the Northern Mountains, Dark Saber was flying towards Dr. Siege's lab.

"Dr. Siege! An object is heading this way!" said Kim, Dr. Siege's assistant.

"What is it" replied Dr. Siege, "Can you tell what it is?"

"It's a saiyan! A dark saiyan!" replied Kim.

"A dark saiyan. Well we will then cut a deal with it." said Dr. Siege as he watched the saiyan approach.

"Are you the one known as Dr. Siege?" asked Dark Saber.

"Yes and you are?" asked Dr. Siege.

"I am Saber's dark side. You can call me Dark Saber or just Dark." replied Dark Saber.

Outside of the cave, Shadow and Trunks saw Dark Saber enter the cave.

"Wasn't the Saber?" asked Trunks as he handed a pair of binoculars to Shadow.

"I think it is. But why is he here?" asked Shadow as he put the binoculars down.

"Not a clue. The thing is though, where the hell are the androids?" said Trunks as he got up from the ground.

"No clue, but when I see Saber, I will kill him!" yelled Shadow.

From the cave, Dark Saber saw the two spies.

"Well we better scram befor that traitor sees us." stated Trunks as he loaded his things into a burlap bag and then put it on his back.

"Yeah I guess so. WATCH OUT!" said Shadow as he tackled Trunks to save him from a blast of black ki.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Trunks as he prepared to attack.

"It was me. Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Dark Saber as he flew closer to Shadow and Trunks.

"SABER!" yelled Shadow and Trunks at the same time.

"Not quite. I am to be called Dark Saber or Dark." said Dark Saber in a calm tone.

"Where's Saber you pile of shit!" yelled Shadow.

"The androids are dealing with him." said Dark Saber as he started to laugh.

"Oh no...Saber..." said Shadow as he looked down and started to power up.

When Shadow looked up he was hit by a black ki blast that sent him flying into a cliff wall.

"How did you like that?" asked Dark Saber in a very cocky tone.

"Not as much as this!" said Shadow as he blasted Dark Saber with a ki blast.

As the fight in the North was going on, Saber was losing his fight against the androids.

"How can I win?" asked Saber to himself.

"You can't Saber." said Android One.

"I won't give up!" said Saber as he checked his scouter for Shadow.

"If you are checking your scouter for Shadow, you won't have much time. He'll be dead in a few minutes because of your dark side." said Android Three as she walked over to him and kicked him.

After a while, Shadow and Trunks were feeling beat.

"I...can't...handle...anymore...of...this." said Shadow as he grew weaker and weaker.

"I can!" said Trunks as he drew his sword.

"I didn't come for you Trunks. I came to kill Shadow" said Dark Saber as he stabbed and killed Shadow.

"SHADOW!" yelled Trunks as he powered up.

"Good bye for now." said Dark Saber as he flew off.

"Trunks...tell...Saber...I'm...sorry." said Shadow as he died.

"I will Shadow, I will." said Trunks.

In the South, Saber felt Shadow's energy die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Saber as he powered up to his max and then blasted all three androids with a blue ki blast.

"We better get out of here!" said Android Two in a scared tone.

"NO YOU WON'T YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" said Saber as he slashed Android Two into bits and then laughed.

"ANDROID TWO!" yelled Android One and Three as they started to fly off.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TWO TO DIE!" yelled Saber as he flew at the androids.

"See you later punk!" said Android Three as she and Android One flew of and vanished.

"NO! Shadow..." said Saber as he calmed down, "Where are you now?"

On Snake Way, Shadow was running to King Kai's planet.

_I got to get there! I got to tell Saber who the androids and his dark half are after! _thought Shadow as he ran _If he has the power to kill one android, then he can kill the others._

_Author's Note: Here is chapter one. It took a while to find out what I wanted to happen so please R and R._


End file.
